Iron Stripes
by Comiccrazygothgirl
Summary: Steve Rogers realized he was in love. Just not with the person he thought when a certain genius shows what he's like underneath the mask. Story inspired by Sarah Smiles by Panic! At the disco.
1. Chapter 1

I layed back on the couch and sighed. "What have I gotten myself into doc?" I looked over to Bruce and he flashed me a quick smile.

"I don't really know to be honest, but I kinda want to see what happens." With that the Banner left the room.

Banner has become one of my closest friends since I woke up, and I needed to talk to someone that I trusted. Bucky used to be the one that I told this kinda thing too, but he wasn't exactly hear at the moment. Ah Bucky. He was the best of them, one of the bravest guys I knew. I wonder what he'd think of me now? The conversation with Bruce played over in my mind. "No I'm not gay."

Bruce would raise an eyebrow at me. "But you like Tony." I nodded slowly "So you are gay."

Gay. It wasn't a word I used often, nor had I had anything against it. Growing up I didn't really know anyone that wasn't heterosexual, but then again not many did. I suppose it would make sense though, considering the only girl I ever did like was Peggy. A strong willed girl in the army, but I realized after I woke up I really didn't. It was strange to think that the only two people he ever loved romantically were so different.

One outgoing and a bit snarky at times, selfless and a strong leader. The other was the complete opposite. Cocky and self obsessed jerk with jet black hair and deep curious brown eyes. But in those once in a blue moon moments he's sweet. Soon after the invasion in New York Bruce and I stayed stayed at Tony's house, I we really didn't know where to go. I was crying in the living room. It sounds odd doesn't it? Captain America crying. But It happens i'm still human. He and Pepper were off at some meeting and I thought I was alone, but apparently it was over. Tony stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the kitchen passing me by.

He stopped and back tracked. "Steve my dearest cap-sickle would you like a drink? Or is it against your good guy reputation?" I thought he wouldn't notice my tear stained cheeks but sadly he did. "Sorry.. I was just making an offer you don't have to if you don't want to."

I wiped my tears quickly and he raised an eyebrow. "It's not really the drink is it?"

I nodded. I was afraid if I spoke I would say something stupid and give him more to pick at.

"Come on Cap you obviously need someone to vent to, and I'm the only one here so let it out."

"It's nothing.. Just allergies." I replied quickly standing up and getting ready to bolt.

He grabbed onto my arm. Tony wasn't exactly a bodybuilder so I could easily get away, but I didn't want to. "Steve. I know I'm probably not your first choice to talk to, but keeping this all to yourself isn't ok. You're strong but not that strong."

I was shocked but what he said. Was Tony Stark actually trying to be compassionate? I wasn't sure but I trusted him in an odd way that I couldn't explain at that moment but I told him. I told him about my past and he listened. Not making any jokes or snarky remarks and when I finished I felt a better.

"See that wasn't so bad." He looked at his watch and sighed. "I have to go Peppers going to kill me if I'm late to this meeting and quite frankly, the world hasn't been saving itself lately so It needs one of it's very few protectors to not to feel the wrath of an angry Pepper." With that he stood up and walked back to the elevator.

Thinking back on it now I realized that I am in fact in love with Tony Stark. But also that he would most likely never love me back. "What have I gotten myself into..."

A/N: I'm not sure If I'll continue this yet so tell me what you think. Sorry Pepper fans but alas this story has been on my mind for a while now. Hope you guys like this chapter.

-CCGG


	2. Chapter 2

I could here them.

All of their voices whispering in my head.

Each of them saying the same thing.

"You could've saved us Steve.. What stopped you?"

It was starting again.

I wouldn't let it start again.

Squeezing my eyes shut I let my clenched fist fall to my side. Remembering what Dr. Banner had told me I slowed my breathing. He said I needed to calm myself and the voices would go away. Sometimes this worked but other times, no such luck.

I dropped to my knees not being able to stand anymore. It felt like something was crushing me, the breaths now coming from my lungs only in small gasps. I could feel the room begin to spin around me.

"Steve..."

"Steve..."

"Steve..."

It was Mama's voice that spoke out the loudest. But then again it was always hers that did.

I replied. "Yes Mama?" I knew what she'd say though. It was always the same questions. So I gave the same answers. It was a sickening cycle that was slowly driving me insane.

"How does it feel?" She asked curiously.

"How does what feel?" The other voices slowly began to subside, only leaving my mothers.

Her tone began to grow sharp. "Knowing.. Knowing that you've destroyed so many lives? Knowing that the list of people that you've killed is growing, always growing. Knowing that no matter how many people you save, there will always be more that you've damaged.. It must be lonely."

I thought for a minute, trying to find a reason to disagree with her. Trying to find a reason to say she was wrong.. But I couldn't. I couldn't because It didn't make sense to lie to myself anymore. "Yes mama. Yes It is."

_**A/N**__**: After taking three months finishing the next chapter of this story because of insane writter's block, I scrapped it completely last night and decided to write anew. And now theres a chapter two. Yaay! Thank you to Pearcakes for reviewing needless to say I didn't scrap this lovely piece of story and hopefully I'll have a speedy and longer update soon. Until then.**_

_**-CCGG**_


End file.
